Just One Big Fairytail
by iAMaYankieDoodleDandy
Summary: Jakotsu is cursed, and his only way of breaking it is finding someone to fall in love with him, or to get rid of narraku. things get a bit complicated when he starts to look for his childhood sweetheart and narraku at the same time.banjak
1. Default Chapter

Im not going to list all the things I would have to put on my disclaimer so ill just put it simply**. I OWN NOTHING**!

This is a bankotsu/jakotsu story (my first 1 eva!) If you do not like this pairing, dont continue to read.

This is who everyone will be (they're all supposed to represent some fairly tail creature)

**Shippou**; the traveling musician who often narrorates the obvious.

**Kirara**; puss in boots

**Sango;** Cinderella

**Miroku**; just a prince.

**Kagome**; bell (from beauty and the beast)

**Inuyasha**; the beast

**Kouga**; the big bad wolf!

**Seshumarou**; an elf

**Narraku;** some evil guy (everyone hates him as always.)

**Renkotsu**; robin hood (he can be robin hood if he wants to be!)

**Jakotsu**; kinda like the swan princess...ish

**Bankotsu;** jakotsu's handsome knight in shining armor!

**Mukotsu**; bankotsu's servant

**Suikotsu;** jakotsu's fairy godfather

**Kagura;** the tin man (only woman instead) _if I only had a heart_...

**Kanna**; a minion like always.

**Kyokotsu**; the giant on the bean stock. (Fee fii FO fum!)

**Ginkotsu**; little john (see Renkotsu)

**Ayame;** the little mermaid

**Kohaku**; king Arthur

**Lady kaide**; (help me out people! im clueless! who should she be?!)

**Jaken**; the frog prince

**Rin**;(another I dont know who she should be! (Sob))

**Kikyo**; the wicked witch of the west! (Sorry Kikyo fans, I was forced into this!)

If you can think of anything else please talk to mesh im your reviews!

_**CHAPTER 1**_

A brave knight clad in shining armor, marched through the dark forest, emerging into a small barren meadow. In the center of the meadow, stood a tall black tower, the tallest ever built by man. The knight was not intimidated and entered through a large wooden door in the front without hesitation.

Once within the amazing structure, he unsheathed his sword and slowly approached the stairs that undoubtedly led to the top of the tower. With every step his pace increased until he saw a glimmering light and began to close in on it.

When he emerged to the top of the stairs he found himself in a beautiful room. It was a pale lavender with large amounts of beautiful pink, red, blue, white, and orange flowers growing out of pretty much nowhere, all about and furniture only fit for royalty. He lifted his helmet revealing his handsome face and short, black as night hair.

Soon his attention was on the middle of the room, where a silver bed with thin purple sheets stood. He walked twored it and lifted the sheets slightly. Beneath them, asleep, was the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. Her lips were red as roses and her long silken hair waved about her, slightly broad, yet not too unflattering shoulders. The strange things were the two unusual purple marks going down from her eyes, not that they didn't add to her beauty.

The brave knight now knew what his task was, and he leaned foreword, twored the maidens sleeping form. Before he closed the gap between them, he hesitated, savoring the moment.

"Hey cutie, what are you waiting for?"

"WHOAH!"

The knight jumped back, in complete surprise, practically falling out the unnaturally large window, which was right behind him.

"M-maiden! You've already been awakened?! He said off guard.

She suddenly glared at him, stood up, and walked twored him.

"How dare you...."

She put a hand on his chest, glare still not ME FOR SOME FILTH! IM A MAN!"

With that "he" pushed on the other mans torso, forcing him out the window. The knight was too shocked to even have a chance.

"Hmph! Me Filth?! Oh come on!" he grumbled walking back to his bed.

" Well you sure showed him, didn't you jakotsu." a sly voice came from the windowsill. Jakotsu turned and rolled his eyes.

" Like a girl could ever look half as good as me!"

The figure on the window jumped off and walked twored the feminine man. He had short brown hair which was slicked back and three green lines on either side of his face. The strangest thing about him was the wings on his back. They were small, glittery, and pink. Oh yes, and dont forget his matching wand.

"You know jakotsu, as you fairy godmother..."

"Father."

" Fairy godfather, I really think you should find someone to marry soon. You have to judge people better, instead of throwing them out your window..."

He looked down where the knight had fallen.

"Im o-Kay!" he shouted from below.

Jakotsu then picked up a chair from the room and threw it down.

**THUNK!**

"How about now?"

"Yeah...im still good."

Jakotsu left and returned with a large and incredibly tacky looking couch and threw it down.

**BOOOM!**

"Now?"

"......."

"Good." jakotsu turned to the other man once again." you were saying Suikotsu?"

Suikotsu sweat dropped and sat on the windowsill again.

"Nothing, nothing at all..."

Jakotsu sighed while walking to his bed and leaning on it with his palms. He didn't really want to get married, not that it would be that easy due to his "preferences" as some called them, but he had no choice. When he was still just a small boy a horrid creature named Narraku put a curse on him so that until he find someone who loves him to break the curse, every night he would turn into a-

**SWOOSH THUNK**!

Jakotsu shuffled twored the window, where the noise had originated from and began to shout.

"EXCUSE ME, IM TRYING TO THINK OUT MY ANGSTY LIFE STORY FOR NO APPARENT REASON_, DO YOU MIND_!"

"WELL EX_CUUUUSE_ ME!" came the response. Suikotsu had fallen from the window. He now lay not too far from the couch jakotsu had thrown down earlier.

"Hey...that was my favorite couch."

As Suikotsu ranted, jakotsu went back into his thoughts. Ever sense he had been given the curse, he and his fairy godfather left home to find a husband for him. It's been seven years since they left.

Jakotsu gave yet another wistful sigh. There was one guy he liked that he had met many many yeas ago. The black haired boy smiled at the thought.

_**Seven years ago**_

A little jakotsu cried and wiped his eyes on his arm. The other arm held a small stuffed bear that was torn in many places. In front of him another little boy was fighting fist fighting with two others. Soon he made them leave.

"AND DONT COME BACK!" he shouted waving his fist as they ran.

After he was sure they were gone he turned to jakotsu and smiled. He had long black hair in a long braid down his back and brilliant blue eyes.

"You shouldn't cry so much, it only makes them tease you worse."

Jakotsu sniffed.

"Thank you bankotsu.."

The boy put his arm around jakotsu's shoulders and smiled bigger.

"No problem! Lets be friends!"

Jakotsu smiled and nodded happily. No one else ever treated him so nicely, normally he was shunned. He was actually getting a friend! The adorable little boy practically jumped for joy.

For three years the two were inseparable, spending all their time together. That is, until one of them had to leave.

A ten-year-old Bankotsu ran down the street waving his arms franticly, tears in his eyes. Further up the street jakotsu sat hanging out of his carriage trying to reach bankotsu, even though Suikotsu was pulling him back.

"Wait! Jakotsu! I never got to say good-bye!"

"Bankotsu!!" he shouted and his best friend disappeared slowly.

For a few moments he sat, broken with his arms still hanging from the end of his carriage. For some reason his heart hurt badly after that, and the hurt never went away.

Far off from the other end of the road, another felt the same way.

_**Present**_

"Hmm. i wonder what bankotsu is doing now."

_**Many miles away in the kingdom of Notveryclosetohere**_

A handsome young man hops through the grand hall of the royal castle with a bucket on his head.

"ARGGGHHHH! IT'S STUCK!!"

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_

YES I DO LIKE USING CAPS-LOCK.

Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic ever and I hope you like it! Everyone else will be introduced soon and so will the other pairings. Oh yeah. Ill explain the ages and jakotsu's curse in the next chapta too. Sorry this is so short!

Please review and give me any ideas you think are good. Im very open ya know!

Ja ne!


	2. sing along shippou

**I own nothing..kukukukukuku**  
  
to annie,elf of the forest, Gerbil, and SSC-backwards...  
Your the best! thanks for reviewing!(and THANKYOU FOR THE IDEAS! they helped!)  
  
**NEW ROLES:**  
  
hiten: bankotsus dad, not to mention the king.(hes older...alot older.)  
kiade: the witch in gingerbread house  
rin:little red riding hood  
????: bankotsu's mom, and the queen(I NEED HELP PLEASE REVIEW!)  
  
_  
**Once again in the land of Notveryclosetohere**_  
  
a middle aged woman clad in royal robes entered the large hall of a grand castle.  
"prince bankotsu, i just asked you to help with the mopping while the servents were away!"  
across the room, the young prince currently sported a shiney grey bucket on his head, he struggled to free himself.  
"HNAAAAAAAAAAAAARF!"  
"Ah! bankotsu are you breathing?!  
".....RAGH!"  
She walked up to him and pulled the bucket off his head revealing his handsome tan and now slightly red, face.  
"hah hah, I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!"  
the lady roled her eyes and set the bucket down.  
"how are you going to become a knight if you cannot even handle the simple task of mopping a floor!?"  
he grinned.  
"im stronger than i look mother!"  
she sighed and straitened a loose strand of his hair.  
"thats what im worried about,son."  
"huh?"  
"oh nothing, or actually...well, youll inherit the kingdom soon and you'll need to..well.."  
"go on."  
  
"get married."

"....."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"  
_  
**back at the tower with jakotsu and suikotsu**_  
  
"hey suikotsu, did you just hear someone yell?  
  
"no, i dont think so."  
  
"oh. ok then."  
  
"......"  
  
"well...that was akward."  
  
"yeah..."  
  
they sat in the top room of the tower "just hanging out" when the room suddenly began to fill wiht smoke.  
  
"OMGD SUIKOTSU IM ON FIRE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"no your not."

"oh, well i could have been, you never know."

"Yeah, i guesse so."

suddenly, from within the smoke, a small red haired boy carrying a stringed instrument appeared.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" the two baffled kotsu's yelled in unision.

the boy strumed his instrument and sang.

_"i am shippou of another land, i really dont like eating sand, im a travelling musition, ive got intuition, and im here to help you today."_

"o-kay. help me how?" jakotsu said, slightly bothered by the sudden intrusion.

_"Okay he says! Okay my freind! Well, dont you know its close to your end!? Narraku's created a horrible plot and saying okay wont help you alot! "_

"What? Narraku did what!?What kinda plot?"

_"He'll curse you once, he'll curse you twice! I must say narraku is not very nice! He wishes to kill you before you cure your self, and to buy a new a new hickory wood dark brown book shelf!"_

"OH NO!" suikotsu gasped clenching his hands.

"I know! hickory wood bookshelfs are so hard to find! exspeasially the dark brown kind!"

The other two sweat dropped at jakotsu's comment.

"What can we do? Narraku is bound to get here sooner or later!" suikotsu fretted

"We should go get narraku before he gets us! maybe we can find peole to help us. He isnt exactly mr.popularuty."

_**in the dark castle where the evil narraku lives**_

Narraku was sitting on his large black throne(comeplete with hello kitty comforters now only on sale for $13.95 at your local evil convinence store).

suddenly narraku had th urge to speak.

"I AM _SO_ MR.POPULARITY!

he then regained his composure and began to plot again.

_**the tower**_

"that settles it! we'll start looking for help tomarrow morning and soon we'll be rid of narraku forever!"

they all cheered, but unbeknownst to them they were being watched.

two dark figures loomed outside the tower.

"Yeah, this looks like a real rich place, you ready?" one said to the other.

"Gesh!"

_**end chapter two!**_

thanx again for reveiws! sorry its so short, im low on time at the moment. if you have any other ideas please tell me.

(by the way, if you notice my spelling is worse it is only because my new comeputer doesnt have spell check yet. dont worry next chapta wil have it though)

ja ne!


	3. meet renkotsu the merry man

;; i dont own anything...NOT EVEN SPELL CHECK! **_sob sob _**

those people who reviewed me, once again id like to thank you.

THANKYOU!!!!

ok im over that now.

i still need ideas for who should be bankotsu's mom. ive seen some hiten/kaguya stuff so maybe ill use her. please tell me if you like this idea. your all so sweet!

_in the funnerific tower with jakotsu, suikotsu and shippou_

and so it had been planned, first thing in the morning suikotsu, jakotsu, and the annoying little twerp, as jakotsu had affectionally

dubbed him, would begin their search for help. suikotsu, attempting to be a fatehr figure for the two, had gone to sleep early.

his snores now could be heard for miles, and jakotsu and shippou both now sported earplugs.

ust then, unheard by our heroes, a dark figure entered the room. they snuck over suikotsu and shippou, and were soon kneeling over jakotsu, reaching for the glittering hairpin that held up his silky hair when...

heyyyy cutie,whatcha doin creeping into my bed?" jakotsu said, in a slightly slurred voice, his eyes were still closed.

the mystery theif stepped back, then he realized he was only talking in his sleep. feeling lucky he was about to move away, but he

felt someone throw their arms around him. he turned in terror to see the other man clutching him tightly.

_arrrrgh! i cant wake him..er it up! i gotta get out of here fast!_

he moved away, only to be held tighter. he tried everything but soon it became clear he was helpless. trapped, in the its arms...

"dont try to run away daaarrrling..." jakotsu mumbled softly. his eyes began to open slowly.

_shinanigans!!_

"YOUR NOT CUTE!!!!!" jakotsu shreiked loudly jumping away from the theif onto shippou, sending him flying into the air, onto suikotu

who accidentally threw him out the window in suprise. he fell with a loud yell that slowly faded away.

who are you?!" suikotsu growled pulling out his threateningly sparkly wand and pointing it at the intruder.

"me?" he said in a sarcastic tone," I am renkotsu, renkotsu hood."

renkotsu was tall,lean, and bald. apparently jakotsu had accidentally taken off hjis green bandana when he woke up.

hood is right." suikotsu noted.

"i am the leader of a very strong group of men! you should fear me!"

"whats the name of your group?"

"umm..."

"weeeeel?"

"the merry men...."

there was a moment of silence.

"WHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAAA OH GOD YOU CANT BE SERIOUS?! MERRY MEN, OH YOUR A CARD! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

renkotsu frowned and crossed his arms.

"its not _that _funney."

"maybe, maybe not. who cares."

jakotsu then smiled happily.

"hey would you like to join our cause? were gonna go kill narraku!"

"why should i?"

"because if you dint we'll make bald jokes about you and torment you till you die of being annoyed. then well tormant your

reincarnation, even if he has hair."

renkotsu frowned, thought it over then sighed.

"fine, but i have to bring my comerad along with me, GINKOTSU YOU STILL DOWN THERE?" he yelled out the window.

from below, a loud gesh was heard.

jakotsu smiled and waved to the mechanical man below.

_this'l be easier than i thought! we already got two new members! _

_back in the land of notveryclosetohere in the grand royal castle that none of you pheasants could afford anyways so why should i describe it to you_

bankotsu had wanted to be a knight all his life. after seeing all of his fathers knights he began to train with them, becomeing strong and possibly invinsible. as he got older not many would cross his path if he did not wish them to. of course through he had trained hard, he still ahd one weakness, his own criptonite as you may call it.

Parents.

He'd always known he'd be king someday, but he never knew he had to be...married. this was just, just...so unfair! and nomatter how much he argued he never got his way and his fate seemed destined, married to some wicked girl who only wanted his money and to nag him. there was no way he'd give up!

Dressed in normal clothing and a long deep brown cloak, he swept through the gates of his home, out to the free land.

"HAHA! IM FREE!" he threw his head back and laughed happily...that is until he noticed someone behind him.

"eh heh...mukotsu...what brings you here?"

_now in the woods, where jakotsu and his freinds begin their journey_

Jakotsu sighed and dragged his feet as he walked.

"geez renkotsu, whyd you have to be so ugly? i mean, youd be way easier to stand if you were cute."

"its not my fault.besides why do you care?"

"i just do...baldy"

"ill just ignore that."

ginkotsu walked alaong beside them and geshed every now and then. the others had given up on makeing him say anythig else.

"y'know what? i think this is the perfect time for a sing along." jakotsu said.

suiktosu, renkotsu and ginkotsu face faulted. shippou seemed overjoiced.

"may i?" shippou asked about to strum his instrument.

jakotsu nodded.

he strummed a lovely tune, and jakotsu began to sing in his delacate, smooth as honey yet sweet as sugar voice.

_I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through  
  
We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions - of the world -  
  
I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortuen and everything that goes with it -  
I thank you all -  
  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose -  
  
We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions - of the world -_

"y'know what, i really cant believe you just sang that you wierdo."

"What?!"

_THIS CHAPTER HASBEEN ENDED_

I dun like swearing alot so instead of cursing renkotsu said oh shinanigans...yeah-

right now my spelling is worse than ever (continues to sobb) spell check died!!!!

im srry, another short chapter. please review! i need help!

i hope you like it!

ja ne!


End file.
